The Host Club Meet Through Messenger!
by EternalEarth
Summary: The Host Club hold some conversations/budget meetings using online messenger! Not good at summaries! I know it's been done before but I wanted to try it myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**AN: I know people have done this instant messaging idea many times before, but I wanted to do one of my own.... So there. I wrote it because I was bored, so even if it's vaguely entertaining then I will be happy. It's intended to be a one-shot but I won't mark it as complete in case I change my mind later and want to add more chapters. Just in case you aren't familiar with IMing in the UK (which is where I live), a nudge is something you can send to your friend if they aren't responding... It judders the screen and makes a noise. Anywho; enjoy and review. I wanna know if it's any good!**

**************************************************************************************

_**TheKing logged on.**_

_**Mommy logged on.**_

_**DaddysLittleGirl logged on**_

_**TheDoppelgangers logged on**_

_**TheOneWhoNeverTalks logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on.**_

**Mommy: **What is this Tamaki? Why are we reverting to common, undignified messaging as out-of-school communication between the hosts?

**TheKing: **Why Kyoya! As a person who understands the benefit in everything, I would have thought it would be pretty obvious to you. By experiencing this quick, easy and FREE method of communication we are becoming more in touch with the way the common people live, whilst making Haruhi feel more comfortable! Isn't that wonderful!

**DaddysLittleGirl: **You know... I don't appreciate being constantly referred to as a commoner. You rich people should really learn some manners.

**TheKing: ***cries* I'm sorry Haruhi! We didn't mean to be insensitive towards you! IT'S HOW WE'VE BEEN BROUGHT UP... I'M SOORRRY HARUHI!

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Eh, calm down senpai. No need to make lots of fuss. It doesn't bother me _that _much...

**TheDoppelgangers: **The boss overplays everything... Even his phony wooing techniques in the club...

**TheKing: **Waddaya mean PHONY!

**CakeLuvr: **Tama-chan, you don't need to shout on the computer. Only in real life *cute giggle*

**TheOneWhoNeverTalks: **Hm

**Mommy: **Hunny-senpai means that you don't need to constantly use capitals...

_**TheKing sent a nudge**__._

**TheDoppelgangers: **Boss! Don't send nudges... It screws the screen up.

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Isn't that the point...

**TheKing: **WOAH! The screen went all wobbly.

**DaddysLittleGirl: **That's because yousent a nudge!

**TheKing: **I sent a what?

**Mommy: **Sorry to interrupt this thrilling conversation, but we are overlooking something. Tamaki, why have _you _chosen our screen-names? Can't we pick our own?

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Yeah, I hate mine senpai. No offense.

**TheDoppelgangers: **And what is with Mori-senpai's screen name? TheOneWhoNeverTalks...That's seriously lacking in the imagination department.

**TheKing: **I apologise that my usual gushing flow of creativity deserted me at three in the morning. If you hate your names that much then I suppose I'll let you change them.

_**Mommy changed their name to TheThirdSon**_

_**DaddysLittleGirl changed their name to ProudHonourStudent**_

_**TheDoppelgangers changed their name to DoubleTrouble**_

_**TheOneWhoNeverTalks changed their name to Mori**_

_**CakeLuvr changed their name to CakeLuvr**_

**TheKing: **What's all this about ME not having any creativity!! Hikaru and Kaoru... Is it even possible to think of a more cliché collective twin name!! Mori-senpai has just called himself by his given name and Hunny-senpai hasn't even bothered to change his!! WHERE IS YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE!

**CakeLuvr: **I didn't need to change mine because that is what I would have picked anyway! You're, like, a psychic Tama-chan!

**Mori: **Mori is my real name so I saw no reason why it wouldn't be suitable to be called Mori online too.

**TheKing: **.....

**TheThirdSon: **.....

**CakeLuvr: **.....

**DoubleTrouble:** .....

**ProudHonourStudent: **.....

**DoubleTrouble: **Role reversal...

_**TheKing sent a nudge**_

**DoubleTrouble: **Tamaki!! Stop it!

**TheKing: **Stop what? Quit fooling around you two! Hey guys, I think I'm going to need to get my computer fixed... The screen keeps moving... It's very distracting.

**TheThirdSon:** Moron...

**ProudHonourStudent: ***sighs* Tamaki-senpai, you know the box where you type your messages?

**TheKing: **Yeah...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Well there should be a little row of buttons above it. One of them has like a yellow face with blue lines around it to symbolise_ annoyance. _You see it?

**TheKing: **Yeah...

**ProudHonourStudent: ***in slow, clear voice* Have you pressed that button?

**TheKing: **Well, I don't know Haruhi... I press a lot of buttons. *wink*

**ProudHonourStudent: **Eh, save it for the club senpai...

**DoubleTrouble: **Answer her question boss!!

**TheKing: **I may have done by accident.

**CakeLuvr: **What I think they are all trying to say to you is that you should try not to press it. Kay?

**TheKing: **I'll try and remember...

**TheThirdSon: **Oh, joy. That means he will forget in 10 minutes. By the way everyone... I need to talk to you about Host Club funds... We are running rather low as of late, and I was wondering if any of you had any new ideas on how we can boost our finances.

**CakeLuvr: **I know!!! We can have a cake sale! I hear they are really popular amongst not-as-rich people.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Nice try at being politically correct, Hunny-senpai.

**TheKing: **Why didn't I think to be more considerate to you!!! I'M SORRY HARUHI... I'LL TRY AND BE MORE POLITICALLY CORRECT IN FUTURE...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Don't start all that again...

**TheThirdSon: **The only issue I have with that idea is that, due to the fact that most of us have private cooks, would any of us even know how to make cakes?

**ProudHonourStudent: **The only issue _I _have with it is that Hunny-senpai would probably eat all the stock before it went on sale.

**TheKing: **Why don't we just buy the cakes and have them delivered, like we do for club snacks?

**TheThirdSon: **That would defeat the purpose of _boosting _finances.

**TheKing: **Oh...

**DoubleTrouble:** Doesn't Haruhi know how to make cake?

**ProudHonourStudent:** We don't really eat cake in our house...

**TheThirdSon:** Nice try Hunny-senpai, but I think this is a doomed idea. Anyone else?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Yeah. Instead of paying lots of money to hire out cosplay outfits, why don't we just buy materials at craft shops and make it ourselves. Or we could just get some fancy-dress clothing from a discount store. It would be a lot cheaper.

**TheThirdSon: **.....

**DoubleTrouble: **You want the Host Club to wear commoner's rags?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Never mind...

**TheKing: **I have an idea! Why don't we print of all our magazines on _recycled _paper! I hear that there is a small company in the country of Wales that makes paper out of sheep-droppings, **(AN: This is true by the way!)** and it's very ecologically-friendly!

**DoubleTrouble: **... You want our magazines to be made out of animal turds?

**TheThirdSon: **Tamaki... What has printing on recycled paper got to do with increasing club funds?

**TheKing: **I'm not sure...

**TheThirdSon: **Next!

**DoubleTrouble: **Perhaps we should finally do what the ladies want... It would certainly generate a lot of money... Everyone would pay to see it...

**CakeLuvr: **Pay to see what?

**DoubleTrouble: **The Host Club should branch out and throw a strip-show. Think of all the entrance fees!

**TheKing: **What!!! You want to blemish our Clubs reputation and turn it into some kind of mass-orgy!! Who do you think you are!!!!!

**ProudHonourStudent: **Tamaki; calm down. Hikaru & Kaoru; no way... I'd rather have my picture printed on sheep-poop. Mori; what's your idea?

**Mori: **.....

**DoubleTrouble: **Sponsored silence?

**TheThirdSon: **Are there any more ridiculous suggestions? My patience is weakening. Honestly, you're all hopeless. Just leave it to me; as usual.

_**TheKing sent a nudge**_

**DoubleTrouble: **TAMAKI-SENPAI!!!

**TheKing: **Ooops... Sorry.

_**CakeLuvr sent a nudge**_

**CakeLuvr: **Nudge war!!!

_**TheKing sent a nudge**_

_**DoubleTrouble sent a nudge**_

_**CakeLuvr sent a nudge**_

_**ProudHonourStudent sent a nudge**_

_**TheKing sent a nudge**_

_**Mori sent a nudge**_

_**DoubleTrouble sent a nudge**_

_**TheThirdSon signed off**_

_**CakeLuvr sent a nudge**_

_**DoubleTrouble sent a nudge**_

**TheKing: **Hey guys! Kyoya signed off without saying goodbye! *sniff*

**ProudHonourStudent: **I think he was fed up with all the screen-shaking and our immature behaviour. Anyway guys, I'm going to go sleep now. See you at school tomorrow. Bye.

_**ProudHonourStudent signed off**_

**DoubleTrouble: **We will join you

**TheKing: **WHAT! YOU PERVERTS!

**DoubleTrouble: **Not like that! We don't live anywhere near Haruhi. Don't overreact. Anyways, bye everyone.

_**DoubleTrouble signed off**_

**TheKing: **Well I suppose I need to get my beauty sleep... Must keep the ladies happy. Goodnight!

_**TheKing signed off**_

**CakeLuvr: **Goodnight Takashi!

**Mori: **Night.

_**CakeLuvr signed off**_

_**Mori signed off**_

**********************************************************************************

**So, any good? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I did do another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**************************************************************************************

_**TheKing logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: **Thanks for all being here on time.... Oh. Where's Haruhi?

**DoubleTrouble: **Maybe she had a power-cut. The power-lines are pretty shabby where she lives.

**TheKing: **You took note of what the power-lines outside her house look like?! You really are perverts!!! I bet you shady twins spy on poor Haruhi!! I bet you can tell me what type of tree her door is made from!!!

**CakeLuvr: **I think she probably would have called us if that had happened...

**TheKing: **What? To say the twins had been spying on her?

**CakeLuvr: **No! To say that she had a power-cut.

**TheThirdSon: **I'm afraid I must halt this pointless argument, entertaining as it is. We'll just have to start the meeting without her.

**CakeLuvr: **Before we do, I'd like to say thankyou to Kyo-chan for organising such a super-duper fundraising event!

**Mori: **Yeah. Me too.

**TheThirdSon: **That's no problem. A sports day was an inspired suggestion, if I do say so myself... I guess I do deserve the credit as I'm the only one who thought of a plausible idea.

**DoubleTrouble: **Yeah. Having the ladies watch us as we ran around in sleeveless shirts and shorts certainly proved popular...Shame that Mori had to rugby-tackle Hunny to the ground mid-race though.

**Mori: **A ball was flying towards him. It could have caved in his skull, and then I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.

**DoubleTrouble: **...You know, I don't think it would have done that much damage...

**TheKing: **Yeah... I didn't even know you could class a shuttlecock as a ball...

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: **You're late Haruhi. I think that's another ten thousand yen added to your debt.

**ProudHonourStudent: **What! This isn't an after-school club activity Kyoya-senpai! I can't be late for a relaxed, online meeting...

**TheThirdSon: **Well, I did specifically require that you all be online at seven. Everybody else seems to have managed it...

**ProudHonourStudent: **It's only five past!

**TheKing: **Mother, you're being far too harsh on our little girl!

**DoubleTrouble: **Senpai, maybe you should let her of. After all, we did sell her foldable ruler.

**ProudHonourStudent: **WHAT! Who took it? Honestly, I get through so much stationary because of you guys. I wish you'd just leave my stuff alone.

**TheThirdSon: **Very well. I won't add to your debt, but be careful in future. Can I just quickly remind everyone that we have a photo-shoot tomorrow night for our next magazine. And I know you will be disappointed Tamaki, but I have no intention of printing it on farm-yard waste.

**TheKing: ***sniff*

**TheThirdSon: **Can I also politely ask that Hikaru and Kaoru refrain from pulling their shirts over their heads and loudly whooping just as the photo is about to be taken.

**DoubleTrouble: **Aww... We were only having a bit of fun.

**TheThirdSon: **As fun as it may be, it wastes time and gives the photographer an unwanted eyeful.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Eh, sorry guys, but Arai **(AN: I think that's how you spell it... Apologies if I'm wrong) **wants to be added to the conversation, despite my warnings about the damage to his sanity.

**DoubleTrouble: **Is he that jerk that we met while you were working for your dad's friend?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Yes Hikaru, he is that 'jerk' and you'd best be polite to him.

**DoubleTrouble: **Don't worry Haruhi. I'll keep Hikaru away from the keyboard.

_**AraiSaysHi was added to the conversation**_

**AraiSaysHi: **Hey everyone! Long time no see. How have you all been?

**DoubleTrouble: **We were doing fine until you came... ni'm[ novne0p 9q3h0 ... but now we are even better!

**AraiSaysHi: **Huh?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Kaoru! I thought you said you'd control him.

**DoubleTrouble: **I'm trying! He keeps leaning over... ijpa j[kg [oweohp

**TheKing: **Hello Arai! Tamaki here... You remember me?

**AraiSaysHi: **The tall, blonde one?

**TheKing: **That's right.

**AraiSaysHi: **Yeah I remember you! Hey, did you and your club enjoy that melon I gave you?

**TheKing: **It was delicious! Very 'in season'.

**AraiSaysHi: ...**Great! Hikaru and Kaoru... What have you been doing since I last saw you?

**DoubleTrouble: **Trying to get rid of the memory of you... lg 904hglkng' 'o jfe o ... but we just can't because you're such a fantastic person!

**ProudHonourStudent: ***slaps hand to forehead*

**AraiSaysHi: **Wow... Erm... This is confusing.

**CakeLuvr: **So how have _you _been doing Arai-chan?

**DoubleTrouble: **Badly I hope... 90hg o348... I hope not! Yes, that what I mea- opnb[o kl vij jpoihno coa [[ jj kj pj'pirghhhhhhhhhhhhdlk ah'ihifh;l/vhihvirh ohieh

_**DoubleTrouble was kicked from the conversation**_

**TheThirdSon: **I think we all agree that had to be done...

**Mori: **Personally I don't see what Hikaru's problem is. I thought he made up with Arai? Does this mean he still harbours feelings of jealousy?

**TheKing: **O_0

**ProudHonourStudent: **.....

**TheThirdSon: **.....

**CakeLuvr: **.....

**AraiSaysHi: **?

**Mori: **I guess I just used up my daily speech allowance. Which is a shame because I want to order a pizza later...

**********************************************************************************

**Thanks to LavenderExtract for giving me the idea to put one of Haruhi's friends in the convo!**

**Review please!!! Reviews are very important; positive of negative.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**I know it's a short chapter, but enjoy and review anyway!**

**************************************************************************************

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**TheKing logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: **Wow Haruhi. You were actually online before any of us. You must feel an overwhelming sense of achievement.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Whatever...

**CakeLuvr: **What's the matter Haru-chan? Are you still cranky because Hika-chan and Kao-chan stole your foldy ruler?

**TheKing: **So it _was _those two who took it!! I told you! Those two are so mean to Haruhi!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*

**DoubleTrouble: **We only took it on Kyoya-senpai's orders.

**TheThirdSon: **Leave me out of it...

**DoubleTrouble: **We're sorry Haruhi. But we still think that putting a padlock on your pencil-case is going a little too far...

**TheThirdSon: **Look do you mind if we get on with the meeting? I have a few important announcements.

**Mori: **I will warn you all now, that I won't be able to entertain the ladies to my full abilities tomorrow. I've lost my voice.

**DoubleTrouble: **...How can someone who never talks lose their voice?

**Mori: **I'm not sure... But I've still managed to lose it. I must be coming down with a cold or something. Besides, the amount a person talks doesn't affect their likelihood of losing their voice, or Tamaki would constantly be losing his.

**TheKing: ***pouts* I think you've spent you daily speech allowance round about now...

**DoubleTrouble: **Nice one Mori!

**TheKing: **I'll have you know that I've never lost my voice.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Really? That's a bit weird senpai. Oh well, it's bound to happen to you eventually.

**TheKing: **But I don't want to lose my voice!! What if it can't find its way back!!

**TheThirdSon: **Moron...I wish it was possible to lose your voice online too... Anyway, can we start the meeting now?

**TheKing: **Certainly! I'd like to make an announcement that the Host Club will be doing an Egg-and-spoon race tomorrow lunch-time, which I understand is another popular commoner game!

**DoubleTrouble: **No way boss! Today's sack-race was the final straw.

**TheThirdSon: **I agree. I don't want another page of my notebook filled with incoherent rubbish.

**CakeLuvr: **Wasn't that because you were writing and sack-jumping simultaneously...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Wow Tamaki-senpai... You really have caught the 'sporting-bug' huh? I didn't realise Kyoya-senpai's fundraising event had had that much effect on you.

**TheKing: **Well, these commoner games are a lot of fun! Do you think we should use hard-boiled eggs or soft-boiled eggs?

**DoubleTrouble: **Definitely hard-boiled. Soft-boiled eggs would splat on the ground if we dropped them.

**CakeLuvr: **Soft-boiled eggs give my cat indigestion.

**TheKing: **How many minutes should I boil it if I want it to be hard?

**ProudHonourStudent: **4 minutes?

**TheKing: **I'll try that. Also what shape should the eggs be?

**ProudHonourStudent: ...**Aren't all eggs the same shape?

**CakeLuvr: **Of course they're not! Tama-chan, you don't want to choose any deformed eggs. They won't sit on the spoon properly.

**TheKing: **My gosh, you're right! Good thinking Hunny. I will do everything in my power to ensure that nobody receives a deformed egg!!

**DoubleTrouble: **Boss, I don't think you're the right person to be in charge of quality-control; not after giving Hunny a sack with a hole in the bottom.

**TheThirdSon: **I'm growing impatient. I'm sitting here, poised and ready to start the meeting. Can we please get on?

**CakeLuvr: **I'm sorry Kyo-chan. Please continue!

**TheThirdSon: **Has everybody shut up now?

**TheKing: **...

**ProudHonourStudent:** ...

**CakeLuvr: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **...

**Mori: **...

**TheThirdSon: **Excellent! Then let's begin.

_**Mori sent a nudge**_

**Mori: **Sorry, I leant on the button by mistake.

**CakeLuvr: **Nudge war!

_**CakeLuvr sent a nudge**_

**TheThirdSon: **I resign

_**TheThirdSon signed of**_

*********************************************************************************

**I probably won't be regularly updating; only really when I can think of a vaguely amusing idea...Please don't forget that this was intended to be a one-shot!**

**Please review! Reviews are important; positive or negative.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Enjoy and review!**

*************************************************************************************

_**TheKing logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: **Tsk Tsk... Haruhi is late again. What is her problem? Is she incapable of showing up at a given time?

**TheKing: **Kyoya don't forget that her life is harder than ours! We have cooks and cleaners; Haruhi has to do all that stuff herself. Sweeping, ironing, cooking, cleaning, washing... She's like a modern day Cinderella for heaven's sake!!!!!

**CakeLuvr: **Do you think she has little, cute mice helpers?

**DoubleTrouble: **They're probably big, smelly rat helpers where she lives...

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: **Haruhi, do you remember the conversation we had a few days ago? Where you were late and I said to watch yourself in future?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Vaguely...

**TheThirdSon: **Good. Ten-thousand added to your debt.

**ProudHonourStudent: **That's so harsh Kyoya-senpai! I bet if any of the others were late, you wouldn't bat an eyelid.

**DoubleTrouble: **Yeah... If anyone needs to be paying money to the Host Club, it's Tamaki for falling and flattening that coffee table this afternoon.

**TheKing: **That was only because I slipped on one of the banana-skins left by YOU.

**DoubleTrouble: **That wasn't us! It was Renge's banana-skin!

**TheKing: **Don't be ridiculous! You two are always scoffing the things. And besides, you're not the ones who have to pay the dry-cleaning bills to get all that cake of my uniform.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Why waste money taking it to the dry-cleaners? Just give it to Hunny-senpai.

**CakeLuvr: **Hey, I'm not so desperate for cake that I'll lick it of some randomers uniform!

**TheKing: **Hunny, I'm not a randomer! I'm your friend!

**CakeLuvr: **You know what I meant Tama-chan. Besides, I don't think that you'd like me licking your uniform either. The ladies might go off you if I was slurping at your clothes while you were trying to entertain them.

**TheThirdSon: **Hikaru and Kaoru, we can't charge Tamaki a debt. As the Host Club president, it would only go back to him anyway. Please don't say that you two have caught the Denseness Disease of Tamaki?

**TheKing: ***sniffs*. I'm not dense; I'm just very emotionally-charged.

**DoubleTrouble: **Which roughly translates to being a complete idiot... **(AN: Don't be so mean, twins! Tamaki is my favourite... He's the most adorable idiot in the world 3)**

**TheKing: **Whatever! Hey, I've been thinking guys. You know how we are always observing the commoners world?

**ProudHonourStudent:** Yes I do know; as the victim of many draggings-round.

**TheKing: **Well, instead of simply observing I thought it was time we gave something back to the commoner community. We should go over to the local retirement home and throw a lunch-party for them!

**DoubleTrouble: **Why?

**TheKing: **Because it's a nice thing to do! It would brighten their day!

**ProudHonourStudent: **To be honest senpai, I think their day would be a lot brighter if we didn't go anywhere near them.

**TheThirdSon: **I can't see the benefit in this particular plan, Tamaki. And it's out of the question for the Host Club to be seen serving in a Grannies tea-room.

**TheKing: **Don't call it that! And we won't just be serving them; we'll entertain them too.

**ProudHonourStudent: **You'll certainly do that... Intentionally or otherwise...

**DoubleTrouble: **Oh please don't say you're going to be chatting up 80-year olds?

**TheKing: **No, no, no... Not the kind of entertaining we do at the club!

**Mori: **I can show them a Kendo demonstration.

**TheKing: **Erm, no that's okay Mori. We don't want any of the elderly people impaled.

**TheThirdSon: **I don't see why we're arguing about this, because it's not going to happen!

**TheKing: **What!! Hunny, tell them that we should do it!

**CakeLuvr: **No way; retirement homes remind me of my Grandma. Not good. Anyway, I don't know why you're appealing to me for help, after squashing my lemon-cheesecake.

**TheKing: **That wasn't me! It was the banana! BLAME THE BANANA!

**ProudHonourStudent: **Shush Tamaki. Fingers on lips. **(AN: In case you're wondering, in my infants school this is what the teacher used to say to get us to all be quiet. We'd all sit there with our fingers on our lips...Ah... Good times).**

**TheKing: **Are you patronising me, Haruhi?

**ProudHonourStudent: **No. I'm just trying to get you to calm down.

**TheKing: **Okay.

**DoubleTrouble:** So, Kyoya. You want to give the meeting you tried to give last time?

**TheThirdSon: **No that's okay. It was only an announcement warning people to watch out for banana skins in the club room...

**********************************************************************************

**I will update this story when I can think of funny ideas and when I have time. I currently have a quite a lot of people waiting for the final chapters of a harry potter fic I'm writing, so that may be my priority. Don't worry though; it doesn't mean I will forget about this one!!**

**Please, please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**************************************************************************************

_**TheKing logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: **Honestly! Haruhi is late yet again!

**TheKing: **Erm... Kyoya... Have you not noticed the massive thunderstorm outside? You can hardly expect her to calmly log onto the computer when all that is happening outside.

**DoubleTrouble: **Yeah, the ground is almost shaking!

**Mori: **I thought that was just your mother walking down the street.

**TheThirdSon**: .....

**TheKing**: .....

**DoubleTrouble**: .....

**CakeLuvr: **.....

**Mori: **You see, this is why I don't talk...

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

**TheKing: **Haruhi! Are you okay? I wish Daddy was there to give you a hug!

**ProudHonourStudent: **Erm... That's okay Tamaki-senpai. I brought the laptop into the closet, so I can stay away from the thunder and talk to you guys. But I feel rather like Harry Potter, trapped in this cupboard.

**TheKing: **Oh, I read the first Harry Potter! It was very good, but I do question whether shining green light at someone could actually kill them.

**ProudHonourStudent: **I can lend you the others if you like. Do you mind that they come from a discount bookstore?

**TheKing: **No, I don't mind. Me and the rest of the Host Club actually went inside a discount bookstore once.

**CakeLuvr: **Oh I remember that. It was a grotty little place.

**DoubleTrouble: **Yeah. We think someone spilt curry down page 32 of 'Treasure Island'...

**CakeLuvr: **Takashi wouldn't let me go in unless I wore a face mask.

**Mori: **It smelt unsafe in there...

**DoubleTrouble: **It stank.

**ProudHonourStudent: **It's called must. All old books have a musty smell...

**TheThirdSon: **Eh, this isn't the book club you know.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Sorry. I was only trying to offer Tamaki ak;kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**CakeLuvr: **Oh no! What happened to Haru-chan!

**TheKing: **ARRRGGGH! Lightning must have gone through her roof and hit her!!

**DoubleTrouble: **She's fried!!

**ProudHonourStudent: **Relax you guys! A mop just fell on the keyboard...

**TheThirdSon: **You lot always make a fuss about nothing. Anyway, can I read (or write rather) the budget plan to you? Tamaki handed it to me today.... Eh, Tamaki... This paper has bits in it.

**TheKing: **I ordered it specially from that company in Wales.

**TheThirdSon: **Great.... I _was _hungry...

**TheKing: **Hey! Guess what guys! I got webcam!

_**TheKing started up webcam**_

**TheKing: **Great isn't it! You can see me...!!

**ProudHonourStudent: **What's that behind you Tamaki?! Next to the French flag? ...Is that a blown-up picture of _me_!!?

**DoubleTrouble: **Scary, huh.

**ProudHonourStudent: **I didn't give you permission to blow up my pictures!

**TheKing: **What do you mean Haruhi? I have a pictures of all the club members on my wall.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Yeah, but I bet they aren't photo shopped into lingerie.

**CakeLuvr: **Woah, what was that yellow blur?

**DoubleTrouble: **Was that Antoinette or the boss's hair?

**TheThirdSon: **Both.

**CakeLuvr: **I can hear shouts.

**DoubleTrouble: **We need to ring the emergency services! He's being mauled by his dog!

_**TheKing has ended webcam**_

**TheKing: **Sorry guys. Antoinette gave me a good slobbering. I'm gonna have to have shower. I'll see you all tomorrow.

_**TheKing signed of**_

**DoubleTrouble: **We might as well go now... Bye everyone

_**DoubleTrouble signed of**_

**CakeLuvr: **I have to go raid the kitchen for more cake... See you

_**CakeLuvr signed of**_

**TheThirdSon: **Oh dear. I'll just have to read you the budget plan during your lunchtime then.

_**TheThirdSon signed of**_

**Mori: **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**ProudHonourStudent: **Erm... I'm still here.

**Mori: **Oh... Bye Haruhi

_**Mori signed of**_

_**ProudHonourStudent signed of**_

**************************************************************************************

**I know it's a short one; sorry! I just started back at school!**

**Thankyou to peaceofmindalchemist for giving me the idea that Mori should say something long!**

**Please, please review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**************************************************************************************

_**TheKing logged on**_

**TheKing: **Hello? ... Anyone there? I don't understand... Why am I not getting an echo?

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

**TheKing: **Hey everyone! So nice to see you all! I've missed you!

**ProudHonourStudent: **Erm, senpai. We said goodbye at the school gates only an hour ago...

**TheKing: **I know. But every minute we're not together seems like a day!!

**CakeLuvr: **Aww... I've missed you too Tama-chan. Usa-chan has too.

**TheThirdSon: **Can we save our cute sloppiness for the club? I have a few things to say...

**DoubleTrouble: **Shock, horror...

**TheThirdSon: **...And one of them concerns you two. You two and Tamaki.

**TheKing: ***cowers* Please don't hurt me Dark Lord! I'm too young to die!

**TheThirdSon: **Don't be dense. I was just going to ask why you three came into the club room today, sopping wet.

**DoubleTrouble: **We had a water-fight on the way up.

**TheKing: **Yeah, but you two started it... Hikaru chased me down the corridor, leapt on my back, dragged me to the ground and squirted me with water.

**TheThirdSon: **Lol. I'd like to have seen that.

**TheKing: **It was an unprovoked attack that both of you knew would lead to retaliation!!!

**DoubleTrouble: **What!? Unprovoked!? You threw a pencil at Hikaru's head!

**TheKing: **That was an accident!!!! I was aiming it for the wall-bin. If you two weren't such midgets your head wouldn't have been in the way would it!!!

**DoubleTrouble: **Us? Midgets? What's Hunny-senpai then? A jockey?

**CakeLuvr: **Hey! I'm not short... I'm just not very tall.

**TheThirdSon: **Shut up. All of you.

**TheKing: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **...

**CakeLuvr: **...

**Mori: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **I don't think he was referring to you Mori...

**Mori: **Oh... Sorry.

**TheThirdSon: **Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru... Just see that it does not happen again. Until we do a rainforest cosplay, it is not necessary to drench each other before entertaining. So, let's get on with the meeting. As you are all aware, it is the Honouring Achievement Ceremony at Ouran next week. As well as the winner receiving a main prize, I have offered that the Host Club should give a prize to the winner too. This will boost our publicity within the school. Are there any suggestions for what we should give? *crosses fingers*

**TheKing: **I could give them a kiss on the cheek. It's a gift I rarely give away.

**DoubleTrouble: **Lol... What do you mean? You were born in France... You lot are always smooching each other's cheeks.

**TheKing: **Actually, we often kiss the air.

**DoubleTrouble: **What did you say? ...You don't come up for air?

**TheKing: **What! ...You could _see _what I said!

**TheThirdSon: **Tamaki... What if the winner is a male?

**DoubleTrouble: **That's not problem for the boss. Men kiss men in France too, don't they?

**TheKing: **Grrr... Shut up!

**TheThirdSon: ***sighs* Next suggestion.

**DoubleTrouble: **Okay, if it's a guy we should get them, like, a toy car or something. If it's a pretty girl, we should get to give them a full-on snog. If it's an ugly girl, their prize should be a paper bag.

**ProudHonourStudent: **You two are so ignorant sometimes...

**TheKing: **How dare you!!!! All girls a beautiful in their own way!! Not just girls; everyone is!!

**CakeLuvr: **I agree with Tama-chan. That comment was out of order, you two!

**DoubleTrouble: **Relax people... It was a joke. The prize should be some of Haruhi's stationary for free!

**ProudHonourStudent: **That had better be a joke too...

**CakeLuvr: **Why don't I loan the winner Usa-chan for the day?

**TheThirdSon: **Hunny-sepai... The winner is going to be a teenager...

**CakeLuvr: **Yeah, well, I'm a teenager.

**TheThirdSon: **Correction. The winner is going to be a _normal _teenager.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Why don't we give them a big bunch of flowers? It's a prize neutral to both genders.

**CakeLuvr: **What if they have hay fever?

**TheKing: **We could be creative and make a bunch of tissue-paper flowers! We'd have to warn them beforehand that they should not attempt to water them...

**TheThirdSon: **Forget it! Just forget it! Leave it to me... Honestly, I do everything around here. As president, Tamaki, your input towards these decisions should be more substantial.

**TheKing: **I always make suggestions and you just reject them!

**TheThirdSon: **That's because your suggestions are idiotic, implausible and often incomprehensible.

**Mori: **Why don't we give the winner a certificate?

**TheKing: **...

**ProudHonourStudent: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **...

**TheThirdSon: **...

**CakeLuvr: **...

**TheKing: **_I'm _the idiot?

**TheThirdSon: **Mori-senpai... The winner will get a certificate anyway to say they have won...

**Mori: **Well, why don't we just give them an additional certificate? Just for the hell of it? Geez, I don't know. I didn't get enough sleep last night... Too much cheese. Damn workmen fixing the hedges... Hedges? Whatever... I'm going to bed.

_**Mori signed of**_

**TheKing: **Oookay....

**********************************************************************************

**Please, please review! Feedback is much appreciated!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club; my bid is still being finalised.**

*************************************************************************************

**TheKing logged on**

**TheThirdSon logged on**

**CakeLuvr logged on**

**Mori logged on**

**ProudHonourStudent logged on**

**DoubleTrouble logged on**

**TheKing: **Hellooo everyone *squeezes everyone into a big hug*

**Mori: **Ouch

**TheKing: **I can't hurt you over the internet Mori...

**Mori: **I know... But I feel the pain inside...Deep inside...

**TheKing: **Oookay ...people... We have to collectively decide where we should go on the next Ouran Day Out! I should really choose, but I thought that I would allow you all to have some input into the decision too.

**DoubleTrouble: **Hold on... Why should 'you really choose'?

**TheKing: **Because I'm the president... Duh.

**TheThirdSon: **Sometimes you two underrate Tamaki's skill. He promotes the Host Club wherever he goes... Even in lessons! Today he brought his number up to four, for the amount of girls that have passed out due to hearing him read aloud in French class. The school board are debating whether to have a medical team on permanent standby in the Languages corridor.

**TheKing: **Lol... I'd forgotten about that... Good times...

**TheThirdSon: **... It only happened two hours ago.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Senpai... I genuinely think you have short-term memory... You should get it checked out.

**TheKing: **Oh, that's okay Haruhi. Goldfish get that all the time.

**ProudHonourStudent: **But senpai, you're not a fish...

**TheThirdSon: **Can we not debate Tamaki's species right now? Let's just get on with the item on the agenda.

**TheKing: **Good idea Kyoya... Let me just get some paper and a pen... Ewww!!!! Why is there a load of cabbage in my pencil case!!!!!!!!!!!

**DoubleTrouble: **Oh yeah... Kaoru didn't want the rest of his cheese-salad and there wasn't a bin nearby...

**TheKing: **THERE'S CHEESE IN HERE TOO?!?!?!!!!!

**CakeLuvr: **Well, for our day-out, I think we should visit the local bakery!! My ban ended yesterday.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Why don't we just go the cinema? **(AN: I **_**might, **_**be writing a humour fic about the Host Club having a trip the cinema... I have it planned out... But we shall see...)**

**TheKing: **And get swallowed up by one of those foldy cinema-chairs??!! I don't think so!

**ProudHonourStudent: **...Swallowed up?

**TheKing: **I've heard disturbing tales on the chairs springing back and taking many a victim. Cinema's are dangerous places Haruhi... Have you ever wondered how candy-floss gets its colour?

**Mori: **We could go to the pencil museum... I have a year-long membership.

**TheKing: **...

**TheThirdSon: **...

**CakeLuvr: **...

**ProudHonourStudent: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **...The what?

**TheThirdSon: **Everyone... a girl I have on my email contacts, called 'Kira's Wife Felicia' wants to be added to the conversation... I think she particularly wants to talk to Tamaki.

**DoubleTrouble: **Tamaki? ...Have you warned this girl to mentally prepare?

**TheKing: ***air-throttles the doppelgangers*

**TheThirdSon: **Okay... Everyone just try and act normal.

_**Tamaki'sSecretStalker was added to the conversation**_

**Tamaki'sSecretStalker: **HI TAMAKI! How are you my darling!! *collapses into fit of hysterical, romantically-charged giggles*

**TheKing: **o_0 ...Hi

**CakeLuvr: **That's a bit of a creepy user-name you got there Felicia-chan... No wonder Tama-chan is scared...

**Tamaki'sSecretStalker: **Eeeeee! It's so good to finally meet you Tamaki! Now, where should we go on our Honeymoon. I thought maybe Barbados, but perhaps it will get too hot in the summer?

**TheKing: **Honeymoon!!?

**Tamaki'sSecretStalker: ***sighs*

_**Tamaki'sSecretStalker changed their name to Tamaki'sFutureWife**_

**CakeLuvr: **Tama-chan... Would you like to tell us something??

**TheKing: **E-e-erm... I-i... What? I don't know what you mean... I can't think why... Erm..

**Tamaki'sFutureWife: **Do you always spurt incoherent rubbish Tamaki? Oh well... I can live with it! Oh and you don't have to spend more than one-hundred thousand yen on our engagement ring

**TheKing: **Slow down a second... I'm sorry to tell you this, but I am already betrothed to EternalEarth.

**DoubleTrouble: **Who?

**TheKing: **Never mind...

**DoubleTrouble: **I know who you'd like to be betrothed to though... *points at Haruhi*

**Tamaki'sFutureWife: ** *slaps Haruhi*

**ProudHonourStudent: **What the...

**TheKing: ***gasp* Don't you give my little girl a virtual slap!!!!! *shields Haruhi*

**CakeLuvr: **Poor Haru-chan! I wish I could e-mail you Usa-chan to comfort you.

**Mori: **I feel your pain Haruhi...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Huh??!

**Tamaki'sFutureWife: **Hmf. Well, I hope you can shake of this little crush in time for our wedding. Talking of which, we need to discuss arrangements.

**TheKing: ***cowers* Hide me Kyoya!!

**TheThirdSon: **No way... This is all rather entertaining.

**************************************************************************************

**Kira's Wife Felicia: I hope I did your appearance in this fic justice! **

**Please, please review!!! Thanksss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in AGES. Unfortunately, we live in an unfair world where exams must take priority over fanfiction. Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest chapter of this ongoing fanfiction- and a warning to you that this chappie contains stereotypes that people may find offensive...And a rather disgusting personal story from the author (me). Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club; my bid fell through. **

* * *

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

**CakeLuvr: **Wow... Tama-chan isn't online. He's never late. That's worrying... What could have happened?

**TheThirdSon: **I don't know. I _do _know, however, that he doesn't take much care of his computer. I was round his house last night, and he kept lifting the tops of the keys of with a screwdriver '_just to_ _see what's underneath'_. It really is bothersome; we can't start the meeting without our president.

**DoubleTrouble: **He never contributes anyway... Just yells.

**CakeLuvr: **...And has spasms on the '!' key.

_**TheKing logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: ***claps* Well done children *sarcasm*

**TheKing: **Sorry! It sounds stupid but I _forgot_ to come online tonight. Hahaha.

**TheThirdSon: **...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Tamaki-senpai, you really need to get this amnesia thing checked out. I'm actually starting to _worry _about it.

**TheKing: **I did do!

**ProudHonourStudent: **What did the doctor say?

**TheThirdSon: **Later, later! Firstly, we need to address the matter of our next Cosplay. I have a short-list and we need to _sensibly _decide from that. Do you think your reduced mental capacity can cope with the process of selection, Tamaki?

**TheKing: ***sniff*

**TheThirdSon: **Okay. Russia?

**Mori: **No. Russians crouch down when they dance. Crouching down makes me need the toilet.

**CakeLuvr: **...

**ProudHonourStudent: **...

**TheThirdSon: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **...Okay...

**TheKing: **Oh yeah! The Russians _do _have a dance where they crouch down and kick their legs out! I tried it once; I was surprised that I was managing to keep my balance so well, but then I realised I was sitting on my dog...

**TheThirdSon: **Right, so Russia is out the running. France?

**TheKing: **NO WAY! I refuse to be adorned with stereotypes.

**ProudHonourStudent: **I refuse to smell like garlic.

**TheKing: **THAT'S A STREOTYPE!!!!

**TheThirdSon: **Antarctica?

**ProudHonourStudent: **I also refuse to dress in a penguin suit.

**DoubleTrouble: **That's okay. There's no need... you look like one anyway.

**Mori: **Owned.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Thanks guys...

**TheThirdSon: **India?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Anyone volunteering to clean up elephant droppings?

**TheKing: **I don't think anyone has an industrial-sized pooper-scooper.

**TheThirdSon: **Belgium?

**CakeLuvr: **Allergic to Brussel sprouts.

**TheThirdSon: **England?

**Mori: **Have a phobia of top-hats.

**TheThirdSon: **Ireland?

**DoubleTrouble: **Would rather not drink under-age.

**TheThirdSon: **Gah! Just forget it! Forget it! I'll think of something, because obviously none of you could care less if we were dressed as Moroccans or Martians. JUST LEAVE IT TO ME... OKAY!!!

**ProudHonourStudent: ***shrugs* Okay. So Tamaki, what did the doctor say about your memory-loss?

**TheKing: **Well, I went to the doctors only to clear that particular issue up, and it resulted with me being given an intense psychoanalysis.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Will you just tell me what the doctor said?

**TheKing: **Aside from telling me that he had got enough material from my psychoanalysis to write several novels, he also told me that my memory-loss was perfectly normal. Just hormones. Also, apparently it's normal that I can drink a two-litre bottle of water in 10 seconds.

**DoubleTrouble: **Woah!

**Mori: **That's nothing. I can swallow a Kendo sword and juggle bananas whilst playing the drums with my feet...

**CakeLuvr: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **Wow... well ...your, erm, hidden talents are really being revealed tonight...

**TheKing: **So that's where all those banana skins are coming from!!! Being the 'Wild' type doesn't exclude you from responsibility, y'know! I bet it was you who left those toenail clippings on the table!

**DoubleTrouble: **You're only sore because you mistook them for bits of bread.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Ewwww!!!

**TheKing: **Shut up, you two!

**(AN: This has actually happened to me! I was at cafe and I put a toenail in my mouth, thinking it was a flake that had come of my sandwich. I was like 'Hmm... This is a bit hard.... OH MY GOD.' Luckily, I realised what it was before I swallowed it. Don't ask me why anyone would clip their toenails at a table in a public cafe. Worst. Experience. Ever. But it's good that we can draw from our life experiences when it comes to writing!)**

**Mori: **1) Toenail clippings were not me. However the foul-smelling liquid in the plant-pot...let's just say I'd done a lot of Russian crouching. 2) I made all that stuff up... I can't even play the drums with my hands.

**TheThirdSon: **Tamaki, those were _your _toenail clippings.

**TheKing: **Oh yeah! I thought I recognised the taste...

**TheThirdSon: ***gets out pretend phone* Hello? France? Yeah... you can have him back. Japanese society can't cope...

* * *

**Review please!!! You may be interested (or not) to know that I have written a one-shot Ouran cinema humour fic... It's a little crappy, but if you want to read it you can find it via my profile. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I thought I'd write a chapter in time for Christmas (although, I'm writing this when there is only two hours till it's officially Christmas). So, people will probably be reading this after Christmas, but oh well. I am one for doing things last minute! I hope you enjoy the latest instalment of this fanfiction. Review please!!! And Merry X-mas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club; I did put it on my x-mas list though, so hopefully...**

* * *

_**TheKing logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on **_

_**Mori logged on**_

**TheThirdSon: **So Tamaki, please tell us why you have dragged us all online in the middle of the holidays, when there are no budgets to discuss or stupid behaviour to reprimand?

**TheKing: **Isn't it obvious? I wanted to wish you all Happy X-mas; it is tomorrow, after all!

**DoubleTrouble: **But boss, you saw us all today. Remember? We went skating outside.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Please don't tell me that the amnesia is returning.

**TheKing: **Of course I remember! But I forgot to say it in all the excitement, particularly when Hunny was being sped away in an ambulance.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Oh yeah... That seemed like an over-reaction to me.

**DoubleTrouble: **We agree. We're pretty sure a plaster would have been enough to fix a grazed knee.

**CakeLuvr: **Well, Takashi insisted... black-mailed me. He said he wouldn't let me have any mince pies if I didn't go to the hospital. *cries* I had to!!!! I'm so sorry I made you all worry, but I had to think of the pies! I HAD TO THINK OF THE PIES!

**TheKing: **Okay, okay!! It's fine Hunny-senpai! We don't blame you!

**TheThirdSon: **Who do you blame then?

**TheKing: **Well, whosever idea it was that we use the black-ice outside as an ice-rink substitute!

**DoubleTrouble: **Haruhi.

**TheKing: **Gak!

**ProudHonourStudent: **I'm sorry senpai. But I just didn't see why you would want to skate on a commercial rink, with everyone falling all over you, when there is so much of the real stuff outside.

**TheKing: ...**Ah... I didn't mean it Haruhi!!! Daddy thinks it was a great idea; such an inspiring and cost-saving idea would only come from a logical, commoners mind such as yours!!! I didn't mean to insult you Haruhi!!!!! I'M SORRY!!! *joins Hunny in the crying corner*

**CakeLuvr: **... I already left the crying corner.

**TheKing: **WAAAHHH!!

**TheThirdSon: **Snap out of it. Are you going to wish us Merry Christmas or not? It's late and I want to get to bed. **(AN: I'm feeling a bit like this at the moment... But I have to finish writing this; I'm not even half-way through yet and Christmas day starts in an hour! *joins Tamaki in the crying corner*)**

**CakeLuvr: ***gasp* You're right Kyo-chan! Santa won't come if we're still awake!

**ProudHonourStudent: **What?! You still believe in Santa?

**CakeLuvr: **Of course I do! Who else brings all the presents?

**TheKing: **But, think about it Hunny-senpai. Santa wouldn't actually be able to get down a chimney without seriously injuring himself.

**TheThirdSon: **Or eat all those mince pies without being chronically obese.

**DoubleTrouble: **Or drink all that wine without being constantly hammered. He wouldn't be able to find his way back to the sleigh.

**Mori: **He'd hurl on your presents.

**TheKing: ***cough* Erm... a bit too graphic there, Mori.

**CakeLuvr: **You guys can be so silly! Santa obviously owns a tread-mill, and everyone knows that he lets his reindeers drink all the extra alcohol. As for the chimney, he can easily fit down there! Our chimney is massive!

**ProudHonourStudent: **But how does he get into my apartment, huh? We don't have a chimney.

**DoubleTrouble: **He'd probably just break in. The security in your neighbourhood is pretty crap.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Oh, please don't tell me that you two still believe in him...

**DoubleTrouble: **Nah... We figured out that he didn't exist when we were eight years old. We poured out a glass of brandy for Santa that year, and put laxative in it, just to see if we could disrupt the whole of Christmas. We found out St. Nick was a lie when we woke up and our Dad hurtled past us in the direction of the toilet. Never seen him run so fast.

**ProudHonourStudent: **...

**TheKing: **I see. Well... erm... Merry Christmas everyone! What have you all got planned this Christmas?

**DoubleTrouble: **Eating.

**TheThirdSon: **Eating.

**CakeLuvr:** Eating.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Yep... eating.

**Mori: **My brother and I are going sledging in our back garden.

**TheKing: **Oh that will be such a nice sibling bonding moment, pushing your little brother down a snow-covered slope on Christmas morning!

**Mori: **What are you on about? He's pushing me.

**TheKing: **...

**DoubleTrouble: **Y'know what Mori? I think your New Year's resolution should be to stick to your daily speech allowance. You've started to talk far too much.

**ProudHonourStudent: **And Hunny's should be to stop believing in made-up commercial characters.

**TheKing: **The twin's resolution should be to stop harassing Haruhi!!

**DoubleTrouble: **Oh yeah? Well yours should be to keep your voice below the decibel of a jet engine.

**TheKing: **You're wrong!!! My New Year's resolution is to eat more broccoli!

**Mori: **Oh lord, just be careful it isn't overcooked or it'll give you chronic wind. Seriously, I almost gassed everyone out of my house last year because I ate over-cooked broccoli.

**TheKing: ***loudly* Oh would you look outside! What a lovely snowman, how interesting!!!

**Mori: **...Should be called the silent killer...

**TheKing: **SO, ERM, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!

**TheThirdSon: **You finally got to your point. Merry Christmas.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Merry Christmas Tamaki.

**DoubleTrouble: **Merry Christmas everyone!

_**TheThirdSon logged off**_

_**ProudHonourStudent logged off**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged off**_

_**TheKing logged off**_

**Mori: **Parsnips don't help either...

**CakeLuvr: **... They all left.

**Mori: **Oh...

**CakeLuvr: **Merry Christmas, Takashi.

**Mori: **Yeah, Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to everyone, and have a happy new-year! (Finally I've finished; at 11:30pm, UK time. Half an hour till Christmas!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the tenth chapter. I feel like I've hit a milestone. There's something nice and rounded about the number ten. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I didn't get it for Christmas. **

* * *

_**TheKing logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

**TheKing: **Kyoya!! We need to redecorate the club room! Or get some builders in- or something!

**TheThirdSon: **Don't be silly, Tamaki. Why would we waste money unnecessarily to redecorate the club room? We have the best quality here at Ouran.

**TheKing: **What!! As if! Earlier, I shut the door and ceiling plaster fell on my head!

**DoubleTrouble: **Lol... We'd have liked to have seen that.

**ProudHonourStudent: **No offence Senpai, but it only seems to be you that gets into these bizarre accidents.

**TheThirdSon: **I agree. In the past week you've slipped into the school pond, got jammed under your desk and _twice _fallen off the swivelling chairs in the Computer Classroom.

**TheKing: **But those chairs are seriously awesome; they're like the Spinning Barrels at theme parks! **(AN: I once almost threw up on a Spinning Barrels ride. This was mainly due to the fact that me and the girl I was with, both stupidly decided that we would spin the wheel as fast as we could. Not good.)**

**TheThirdSon: **You're seventeen, not seven! Anyway, we don't need to do anything to the club room. It's fine as it is.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Well, the fruit bowl begs to differ. If that fruit is left any longer, it'll start to sprout legs.

**TheThirdSon: **Really? I'll talk to the maids about that. I see no reason why they should tidy everything else but ignore that.

**CakeLuvr: **Oh crap... That's _real _fruit?

**TheThirdSon: **Well, yes.

**CakeLuvr: **I've been telling the maids to miss it because I thought it was marzipan fruit. I didn't think we'd have anything so healthy at the host club.

**DoubleTrouble: **And... you didn't become suspicious when green fur started to grow on it?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Eh, it's okay Hunny. Just be thankful that nobody ate it.

**Mori: **Well... I thought it was mint. I like mint.

**DoubleTrouble: **EWWWWW!

**TheThirdSon: **Oookay, so the ceiling plaster needs to be refilled and we need to replace the fruit bowl.

**DoubleTrouble: **And Mori needs to see a good healthcare specialist.

**TheKing: **Talking of food, I've been thinking that we should hold a Healthy Eating Food Festival Day... thing.

**DoubleTrouble: **Where?

**TheKing: **Madagascar. Where'd you think?! The school of course!

**CakeLuvr: **Healthy? Woah... be careful now. You don't want to do anything rash.

**TheThirdSon: **I must admit Tamaki, that this is not the best idea you've had. What brought this on anyway?

**TheKing: **I was watching a medical program and they found an ant colony in the folds of this guy's flab.

**CakeLuvr: **Ewwwwwww!

**ProudHonourStudent: **Erm, and...?

**TheKing: **And?! We could turn out like that if we're not careful! Especially you Hunny, with the amount of cake you eat! Mori still has to carry you, y'know. Do you want to give him a slipped disk?

**CakeLuvr: **But... cake tastes nice! We should have a cake-eating festival instead!

**TheKing: **No, we're going to have a day celebrating the glory of vegetables!

**TheThirdSon: **And you'll be the biggest vegetable there...

**TheKing: ***cries* Hey! That's unfair! I'm only suggesting this because I want us to take heed of this medical programme's message. Haven't you learnt anything from this fat man's mistake?

**DoubleTrouble: **No. But we have learnt that you seriously need to get yourself more than five channels...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Or a hobby.

**TheKing: ***sniff* I do have hobbies! In fact, just recently, I've even had a go at writing. For that short-story competition that 's running in school.

**ProudHonourStudent: **There's a short-story competition?

**TheKing: **Yeah, I thought about entering one about the time I almost fell off the top of the Eiffel Tower. True story. I was in the local paper and everything.

**Mori: **I thought about entering a story about the time I got lost in the woods and attacked by a herd of squirrels.

**DoubleTrouble:** ...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Hey guys, isn't this supposed to be a fiction story contest?

**TheKing: **Yes.

**ProudHonourStudent: **So, doesn't that mean it has to be fictional? Surely you can't enter stories about things that have happened to you?

**DoubleTrouble: **Yeah, but who'd actually believe that someone could be so clumsy that they almost fell off the top of the Eiffel Tower.

**TheKing: ***sniff*

**DoubleTrouble: **And as for Mori's story, that is definitely made-up.

**Mori: **You wanna bet? I've still got the scars. Apparently the squirrels mistook me for food.

**DoubleTrouble: ***snort* You're a bloody big nut, that's for sure.

**Mori: **It wasn't the nuts on the trees that they were interested in...

**TheKing: **OKAY!!! I think we've heard enough of that! Moving swiftly on. I think to promote the healthy eating day, we should Cosplay as vegetables!

**ProudHonourStudent: **What the...? No way.

**DoubleTrouble: **Yes! That is a really good idea, boss. *wink, wink*

**TheKing: **Y'think?

**DoubleTrouble: **Yes we do! We think that we should all start planning out costumes tonight, ready for Monday.

**TheKing: **Yeah, you're right! I'd better start preparing!! See you guys.

_**TheKing logged off**_

**TheThirdSon: **What was all that about? You two don't seriously think it's a good idea?

**DoubleTrouble: **Of course we don't! But we just wanna see the boss's face on Monday...

* * *

**I have a sort-of announcement. I am doubtful that there will be any more chapters of this story in the foreseeable future. This does not necessarily mean I am giving up on this story permanently, but I don't think any more chapters will be written soon. This is due to two main things.**

**Exams and school work are really piling up, so much that I barely have any time to devote to my hobbies. My studies must take priority.**

**I am currently trying to write a novel, and it is very time-consuming and an obviously big project. **

**I'm sorry guys. Just in case I don't write another chapter, I wanna thank anyone who has ever subscribed, favourites, reviewed or read this fanfiction. Your support means everything to me, and I couldn't have done it without you. **

**And as always, review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter. Surprise! You thought I'd quit this story, didn't you? Well, I never said I'd NEVER write another chapter; I just said it was unlikely. But I found a gap in my studies and book-writing, and wrote another chappie anyway. And it's quite a long one too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. You think I'd be living in England if I did? **

_**DoubleTrouble logged on**_

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**TheKing logged on**_

**TheKing: **Hey everybody! How are you all doing!

**DoubleTrouble: **What are you so cheerful about? I'm surprised you can show your face after yesterday's fiasco. Some healthy eating day that was.

**TheKing: **Why? I thought it went quite well. What was wrong with it?

**ProudHonourStudent: **What was right with it...

**DoubleTrouble: **First, you turn up in a ridiculous outfit...

**TheKing: **Huh! What's more fruit and veg related than a gardener!

**CakeLuvr: **Oh.... So that's what you were supposed to be!

**TheKing: **Couldn't you tell?

**CakeLuvr: **Not really... I was thinking you were more a cross between a Hobbit and one of theFlower-pot men.** (AN: For non-British readers, there used to be a popular children's TV program in England called 'Bill and Ben the Flower- Pot Men'. Google it to see what I mean :D) **

**DoubleTrouble: **And we don't know _what _happened to the fruit. Looked like someone had given it a good kicking.

**TheKing: **Well, it was transported from different countries. They were probably dropped whilst being unloaded.

**DoubleTrouble: **'Dropped' is a pretty gentle word for the state they were in. 'Completely trampled' would be more accurate. You sure you didn't order a crate of fruit smoothie?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Yeah, it didn't help that they were inedible, and the only alternative food provider was the canteen, who were having their annual 'Chocolate Palooza'.

**TheThirdSon: **Rather defeated the purpose of Healthy Eating Day, huh?

**TheKing: **Okay, okay! I'm sorry!

**TheThirdSon: **You didn't even redeem yourself in the Vegetable Rolling Competition. I knew you shouldn't have used bananas.

**TheKing: **Why not?

**CakeLuvr: **a) They're not really a very rolly shape, and b) they're a fruit not a vegetable.

**TheKing: **Only things with seeds and pips in them are fruit. And bananas don't have seeds or pips.

**CakeLuvr: **Yes they do!

**TheKing: **No they don't! All pips contain cyanide, which is poisonous. The twins are always eating bananas, and you don't see them dying everywhere. Only in my dreams.

**CakeLuvr: **Bananas have to have seeds, or how would more banana trees grow. Besides, what are all those little brown bits in it?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Look, can we stop arguing about bananas!

**TheThirdSon: **Oh, Tamaki, you left your calculator at my house.

**DoubleTrouble: **Huh? What was he doing round your house with a calculator?

**TheKing: **Oh, didn't you know? I've been going round to Kyoya's place for maths tuitions.

**TheThirdSon: **I thought he needed it, after he thought that Pi was edible and Pythagoras's Theorem was a disease.

**Mori: **Oh, I suck at maths too. But not as much as I suck at science. Geez, last week the whole science corridor was evacuated because I set my lab coat on fire. Not to mention the time that I mistook the Copper Sulphate solution for a power drink. I had to get my gut detoxed after that.

**ProudHonourStudent: **... o_O

**DoubleTrouble: **Lovely

**CakeLuvr: **Oh, I'm great at maths. I entered the regional championships and I came second place. I would have got first place, but I threw up on the last question. Damn those complementary brownies.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Oh that reminds me... I'm organising the Ouran entries for the Tokyo Science Fair.

**Mori: **Huh? Why'd they put you in charge?

**DoubleTrouble: **Cos she's a geek.

**TheKing: **She's smarter than you two, if that's what you mean. I'm sure Haruhi will do a marvellous job of organising it!!!

**ProudHonourStudent: **Yeah, well I was just wondering if there was anything you guys wanted to enter...

**DoubleTrouble: **... Us?

**CakeLuvr: **...

**TheThirdSon: **...

**TheKing: **...Erm, well....

**Mori: **...Huh?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Eh, forget it.

**Mori: **No, wait... Perhaps I could enter my mechanical wind chime.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Mechanical...?

**Mori: **Wind chime.

**DoubleTrouble: **What the hell is one of those?

**Mori: **You know how wind chimes clatter about in the wind and make all that noise? Well, people might not wanna hear it _all _the time. My wind chime is different because all the metal is fixed in place, and you point a remote at it to make the sounds. Genius, huh?

**DoubleTrouble: **...

**ProudHonourStudent: **Erm...that ruins the whole point of them. They're _supposed _to make a noise when the wind moves.

**DoubleTrouble: **That's why they're called _wind _chimes...

**Mori: **...... Shut up.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Anyway...in the unlikely event that any of you make it to the final, it's being held in the middle of Tokyo, and they'll be a room at the Mountain Springs Hotel to stay at. Paid for, of course.

**TheKing: **Oh my god, not that place!

**DoubleTrouble: **We went there with Tamaki. It was awful! Especially the food. I asked for sugar in my tea and they went totally overboard.

**TheKing: **They gave you a cup of sugar with bit of tea. And the bed sheets were _so _thin.

**DoubleTrouble: **I know! If you farted too hard you could have blown a hole in them.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Well, that's where you're going for the final! Deal with it. Anyway, it's not like any of you are going to enter anything, so I shouldn't worry about it...

**Mori: **Lol! Tamaki should enter a series of hand-written books. 'The Complex World of Fruit and Veg: Volume I- Examining your Banana for Brown Bits.'

**TheKing: **Very funny.

**ProudHonourStudent: **I'm not too struck with _that_ idea. But he _could_ make an informative booklet for children, describing the benefits of eating fruit and vegetables, and things like that. It would be creative, and the judges like originality.

**TheKing: **Oh I see! A scientific guide for children encouraging them to eat their greens! What a good idea Haruhi! My clever little girl! What tips do you think I should put in?

**DoubleTrouble: **We've got a good one. 'Eat your greens, or we will send a hit-man to kill you.'

**Mori: **Or how about, 'Don't eat chocolate! Recent studies have shown it to contain unusually high levels of hamster faeces.'

**ProudHonourStudent: **Guys!!!

**DoubleTrouble: **It would certainly encourage them to eat healthily.

**TheKing: **Ignore them Haruhi. _You _can help me if you want. You could do the illustrations.

**DoubleTrouble: **Haruhi+ Art= Epic fail.

**ProudHonourStudent: **They're right. I'm not very good at art.

**DoubleTrouble: ***whisper* _She's chronically bad_.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Thanks guys... It wouldn't work senpai. My proportion is all messed up.

**DoubleTrouble: **She'd draw the strawberries as big as the apples. **(AN: I've actually done this. I suck at art. It was only after I'd drawn them that I realised.)**

**TheThirdSon: **I've been thinking. I think we should all enter this. It wouldn't hurt to boost the Host Club's reputation as intellectuals...

**DoubleTrouble: ***snigger*

**TheThirdSon: **...As difficult as that's going to be. But we must try.

**TheKing: **We did try and boost it! We all did the moe glasses-wearing day!

**DoubleTrouble: **Even though we all got eye-strain.

**CakeLuvr: **And it was really blurry...

**Mori: **I thought I was going to history but I walked into the first year's Textiles class.

**TheKing: **Yeah, I had a similar experience involving the swimming pool...

**TheThirdSon: **Fine, but I'm not asking you do that again, am I? I just think that we should enter this Science Fair. Even if we lose, it will still boost the Club's image.

**DoubleTrouble: **We should just enter ourselves. After all, we are a wonder of human reproduction.

**TheKing: ***scoff* So, what would the entry be called? 'Nature's Little Joke.'?

**DoubleTrouble: **Watch it! Or we'll inform the whole school that you can't tell the difference between fruit and vegetables.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Well, that's not going to help our campaign to look intelligent.

**TheThirdSon: **To be honest, I think that's doomed to fail as long as Tamaki's our president...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not sure when/if there will be another one... Exams, exams, exams. **

**Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Back again! I'm thinking this may be the final chapter (I know I always say that, but I sort of mean it this time...) to concentrate on other projects. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; a lady in Japan does, I can't think what her name is... **

_**TheKing logged on **_

_**TheThirdSon logged on**_

_**ProudHonourStudent logged on**_

_**Mori logged on**_

_**CakeLuvr logged on**_

_**BananaBoy logged on**_

**ProudHonourStudent: **BananaBoy? What the hell...

**TheKing: **Arrghhh! What have you done with the twins! I don't know what you want, BananaBoy, but release our friends immediately, or I'll call the police! Don't think I won't!

**TheThirdSon: **Tamaki, calm down...

**TheKing: **Get your large yellow hands off them!

**TheThirdSon: **Tamaki!

**BananaBoy: **Lol! Gee, boss, it's only us.

_**BananaBoy changed their name to DoubleTrouble**_

**TheKing: **Guys! Don't scare me like that.

**DoubleTrouble: **Sorry, but what is the likelihood we were _actually _captured by a giant banana?

**Mori: **Well, BananaBoy _does_ sound like the name of a super villain...

**DoubleTrouble: **We were going to suggest that Tamaki changes his name to BananaBoy... In honour of the Science Fair.

**TheThirdSon: **Speaking of the science fair, I'd like to say a thank you to Haruhi for winning the fair for us. No thanks to everyone else, who let the club down once again. Hunny, I'm sure you could have foreseen that bringing an explosive disguised as a cake would be banned on safety grounds. And Mori, after all your boasting, your mechanical wind-chime didn't even work.

**Mori: **I forgot to bring spare batteries.

**TheThirdSon: **And Tamaki, I don't know why yours didn't come in a higher place. I heard that it was something to do with the judges not being able to understand your booklet.

**TheKing: **Err...yeah... about that. Well, I typed it up onto my computer in French, because it's easier for me that way. When I finished, I translated it into what I thought was Japanese and printed it out. But it turned out to be in, erm...

**DoubleTrouble: **Swedish.

**TheKing: **...Yeah.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Didn't you check them first?

**TheKing: **No.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Well, surely you noticed that the front cover was in the wrong language?

**TheKing: **There weren't any words on the front cover.

**DoubleTrouble: **Which brings us back to BananaBoy... All there was on the front cover was a drawing of a banana. Literally, _nothing _else.

**TheKing: **I did that to boost the excitement and mystery of my project! And plus, lots of words on the front cover will put children off.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Tamaki, they're _children, _not toddlers. They aren't going to throw a tantrum because your book has no pretty pictures.

**DoubleTrouble: **And, we think our unique breeding experiment deserved more recognition in the competition. Even though it went a bit wrong, it was still different!

**TheKing: **I'm sorry, but even I could have told you that trying to mate a hamster and a budgie wasn't going to work.

**DoubleTrouble: **Yeah, but imagine if it did! Flying hamsters; that would make us rich!

**ProudHonourStudent: **You already are stinking rich.

**DoubleTrouble: **Rich_er. _

**ProudHonourStudent: ***sighs*

**DoubleTrouble: **We'd give you some.

**TheKing: **Stop flaunting your wealth in front of Haruhi! Have you no sensitivity to her pauper's ears? *shields Haruhi*

**DoubleTrouble: **Ah, lay off. And Kyoya, I don't know why you're complaining about our entries. You didn't enter _anything. _

**TheThirdSon: **I was sick! I had flu.

**Mori: **Well, you could have at least brought along your vomit for scientific analysis.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Ewww!

**CakeLuvr: **Yeah! I want to know why there's always carrot in it. Especially when I haven't eaten carrot in ten years.

**TheKing: ...**Anyway, let's not dwell on school. It's summer! We should have lots of fun and games while the weather is good.

**DoubleTrouble: **Oh no.

**TheKing: **Don't think I'm stopping at yesterday's game of charades.

**CakeLuvr: **No offence Tama-chan, but you're not very good at that game.

**TheKing: **That's a bit rude. I'm not that bad.

**TheThirdSon: **You're terrible. You just wave your arms about with an eccentric expression on your face, and _hope_ we know what you're on about.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Andyou thought the Monarch of the Glen was a person.

**TheKing: **Well, isn't it?

**ProudHonourStudent: **No. It's a famous painting of a stag.

**Mori: **Can't be that famous. I've never heard of it.

**TheKing: **Maybe if you were a better audience, I would be a better performer. It doesn't help when I point to myself to communicate the word '_me_'you all shout out '_idiot'_, '_mentally restricted_','_psychologically challenged_'...

**DoubleTrouble: **Well, you are. You don't even know your alphabet.

**TheKing: **That's a lie! I do know my alphabet. Just not in the right order.

**CakeLuvr: **I think playing more of these games is a great idea, Tama-chan!

**TheThirdSon: **Maybe this time, Hunny, when we say _roll_, you should roll the dice, instead of literally rolling over.

**Mori: **Yeah, you crushed my hand, dude.

**CakeLuvr: **Sorry, but those rules were so _confusing. _Can we play an easier game this time?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Tiddly winks?

**TheKing: **I'll have you know, my 'winks' are quite big actually...

**ProudHonourStudent: **No, no! It's a game.

**TheKing: **It is? And what are you supposed to do?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Everyone is given a big coloured counter, say green. And you have the use the big counter to try and flip your smaller counters into a pot.

**TheKing: **...

**TheThirdSon: **That sounds like the most pointless game in the world.

**Mori: **No, that's not fair! ... Curling is far worse.

**TheKing: **Is this one those improvised games involving household objects, invented by peasants to pass the time?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Hmf...

**DoubleTrouble: **Hey, instead of these crappy-assed board games, why don't we go bowling?

**Mori: ***sniff* But...they never have my shoe-size...

**TheKing: **Wow, a good idea from you two for once. Let's do that! It'll be fun.

**TheThirdSon: **I've got an even better idea than bowling. Maybe we could go on holiday?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Whoa, steady now. I can barely afford to do my weekly shop, never mind jetting off on holiday.

**DoubleTrouble: **Oh we'd pay for you. Don't worry your poverty-ridden head over it, Haruhi. You just need to worry about what clothes you're going to wear.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Oh... erm, clothes?

**DoubleTrouble: **Yes. Even in foreign countries people wear clothes. Who'd have thought?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Yeah, I know that. What's wrong with the clothes I normally wear?

**DoubleTrouble: **You have any swimwear?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Erm, I have shorts.

**DoubleTrouble: **Shorts? Right... you can't swim in shorts.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Guys do.

**DoubleTrouble: **You're not a guy, and we swim in trunks, not shorts. Geez, woman.

**Mori: **That's a lie! I don't swim in anything. Who's going to see you under all that water?

**TheKing: **Fish?

**TheThirdSon: **I'm sorry to disappoint you Mori, but we aren't going to a nudist beach.

**Mori: **Damn!

**TheThirdSon: **We're going to a _normal _beach. Everyone, you might as well start preparing the things you'll take. You'll need things like towels, sun-cream, sunglasses, hats, money...

**TheKing: **I wanna have a go at jet-skiing!

**TheThirdSon: **...health insurance

**DoubleTrouble: **Camera...

**Mori: **Won't all that volcanic ash get in the way?

**TheThirdSon: **That ended months ago.

**Mori: **Oh, right. What's that dark cloud outside then?

**DoubleTrouble: **That would be what humans call a storm cloud.

**ProudHonourStudent: **Storm! *dives into broom cupboard*

**TheKing: **Now look what you did! You frightened her. She's probably gravely injured herself, jumping into that broom cupboard! We'll never get her through customs if she has a bucket lodged on her head.

**DoubleTrouble: **She'll never get through customs anyway. Not without a passport.

**TheThirdSon: **Ah... I knew there was something else we had to organise.

**CakeLuvr: **Don't bother. Just bribe passport control with cake.

**DoubleTrouble: **Erm, bribing guards with food may work in some crazy films you watch, Hunny, but not in real life.

**CakeLuvr: **Ah, c'mon! Who can say no a slice of cake?

**DoubleTrouble: **The guards can.

**CakeLuvr: **... Even one with extra frosting?

**ProudHonourStudent: **Phew, false alarm. I looked outside and it appears to be sunny. I don't know what's going on with the weather over at your place, Mori... I didn't think you lived that far away either...

**Mori: **I just realised that it's a smoke cloud. My brother accidently set the shed on fire.

**DoubleTrouble: **Erm, isn't that kinda dangerous? You should ring a for a fire engine.

**Mori: **Nah. The rain from the storm will put it out.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
